Back to the Past
by DarkAngel1351
Summary: After the final battle with The First, Buffy tries to move on after finally realizing that she loved the certin bleach blond which saved the world but taking his life away in the process. Then one day buffy and some of the gang get sucked into their past
1. Moving On

Back to the Past – Moving On

Buffy stood there looking at the giant crater in which her **LOVER **died. Well that is different, her lover, she never thought that she could ever love him. Until he was gone, ……… forever. She tried to hold back the tears but the fact that he was really gone hit her hard.

Willow and Xander could tell she was in pain but they didn't realize why… until they noticed that Spike wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dawn also noticed and she felt an urge in her stomach and felt her eyes watering. Xander noticed Dawn and he went over to the grief-stricken girl and tried to comfort her.

"Why… it's just not fair. He was my friend… he understood me."

"I'm sorry Dawn…"

"No your not. You always hated him!"

"Dawn, please calm down,"

"How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend is gone… is dust,"

Dawn just broke out in tears and Xander held her and picked her up and brought her back on the buss. Everyone else that was still alive got back on the buss, but Buffy and Willow were the only ones who stayed outside of the buss.

"Buffy… god I am so sorry,"

"Me too… I always gave him a hard time and I never got to apologize to him. He will never know that… I… l…l… love him."

With that Buffy felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and her eyes burned as tears flowed down her no longer tanned cheeks. Willow hugged Buffy and tried to comfort her but Buffy just didn't seem to even notice.

"Come on, we better get on the buss. It may help if you get away from this" Willow said as she pointed to the giant crater. Willow took Buffy's hand and lead her onto the buss, and Buffy found a place to sit next to Dawn and they both held each other as the buss carried them away from the place that held so many cherished memories.

Giles had just dropped off the last of the new chosen ones and the remainders in the buss included Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy, and Andrew. Giles was now driving toward a hotel so that everyone could eat, rest, and bathe.

About an hour later they found the most suitable hotel and everyone had to share a room, Kennedy and Willow shared a room, Buffy and Dawn shared a room Andrew and Xander shared a room, but there happened to be a lot of protesting coming from them both when they heard they were sharing. The only one who didn't share a room was Giles because he was old and it would be wrong (as Buffy says).

So everyone went to their rooms and slept for the rest of the day but some point in time they all ate and had a shower. It had been two days and Giles called a meeting in Buffy's room to discuss what they were going to do next.

"The reason I have called you here is to tell everyone that I have bought a house, not far from here, for all of us to live in."

"Ok… so when do we leave?"

"How about now? That way we can all settle in."

"Works for me."

And there they went. They paid the desk their fee for staying and they took off once again.


	2. The Dream

Back To The Past – The Dream 

It took them a few hours before they arrived at this huge mansion. Giles parked the bus in the huge drive way and killed the engine and opened the bus door. The group piled out of the bus and went exploring the mansion, except the only one who didn't explore the mansion was Buffy. She just stood in front of the mansion looking up at the sky and then at the ground.

"Why did you have to leave me Spike, I thought you said you would always be there."

At her words the wind started to blow hard and Buffy swore she heard someone say something.

"I am always there, love. Even if you can't see me."

Buffy finally made out what the voice said and she cried out.

"Spike, I miss you so much, I love you."

All of a sudden a huge black flame came out of the ground… and Spike was inside the flame.

"Love, listen you need to move on. I can't bear to see you like this, crying and all. I want you to be happy, I want you to live and be happy."

"But it's so hard without you. I just can't do it."

"Look at me," Spike reached out and touched her. "I want you to have these to remember me by. So you know I will always watch over you." Spike handed Buffy his Zippo lighter and his ring that her gave Buffy when they had gotten engaged. Buffy was in tears by now and Spike decided to put the lighter in her jeans pocket and then he knelled in front of her and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Buffy, love, I will always love you. Never forget that."

And then Spike began to fade.

"No, don't go, please, don't go." Buffy was crying historically and then she saw a bright light in front of her.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!"

Buffy shot out of her seat on the bus. "Where am I?"

"You fell asleep on the way over to the mansion. We didn't want to wake you up, and then you slept a few more hours so we decided to wake you up."

Buffy felt as though her blood ran cold. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. She went to rub the sweat off her forehead and she felt something hard hit her forehead. She took her hand back to see a ring on her ring finger. Wait that was no ordinary ring… that was Spike's. It was the one he gave her in the dream. She reached into her jean pockets and pulled out the Zippo lighter. _But how… it was a dream… wasn't it? This doesn't make sense……_

Buffy stood up and got off the bus and followed her sister inside the mansion.

"Buffy your room is on the third floor and you should be able to tell it is your room since it has carvings on the door." Dawn told her.

Buffy thought a minute and then continued up the stairs and to the third floor. _Holy crap there is like five different floors not counting the basement. This is a place to get lost in. _She walked up to a door with carving of and heart broken in half, a bunch of stakes and other wepons, and in the very center in had her name in big letters.

She pushed open the door to reveil a king size bed in the center of the room, with a huge balcony, which had a view of the huge ocean in the back of the mansion, and the room had a lot more furniture furnished with black and red silk. She was in sudden aw the moment she opened the door that she never saw Giles walk up behind her.

"Buffy are you ok,"

"I don't know… I just find out that I love him and then he dies before I let him know. Giles… I don't know what to do… I'm so alone."

"Your not alone, you will always have me Willow Xander and Dawn."

"It just wouldn't be the same"

"I know… but you should cherish what he did for you. He wanted you to be happy not miserable"

"I think I am going to take a nap, can you um…"

"Yeah… sorry to disturb you"

"See you later Giles…"

Buffy shut the door and decided to take a bath instead to clear her mind a bit. She soaked for an hour before she got out and threw on a silk pair of pajamas that happened to be in the closet and she got into her bed and drifted into slumber.


	3. Time Travel

Back To The Past – Time Travel 

Buffy awoke and it was pitch black out, so it was somewhere around midnight and1 a.m. She climbed out of bed and walked around the mansion a bit before bumping into Xander and Willow, who could not sleep either.

"Hey Buff, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep… have too much on my mind,"

Yeah… I know what you mean."

"I just can't help feeling that it is my fault."

Knowing what Buffy was talking about Xander pulled her into a hug and Willow followed. The three friends cried all together about their lost loves and they didn't care about anything else but the comfort they felt in each other's arms.

"Why did this have to happen to us? We all lost someone we loved more than life."

Willow, Buffy and Xander all collapsed on the couch cuddling in each other's embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Buffy awoke in the morning to find Willow gone but herself being held against Xander's muscular frame. She snuggled closer trying to find comfort so she wouldn't brake down crying. She felt her eyes burn and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Xander awoke to find Buffy all snuggled into him and he felt certain wetness in the front of his shirt where her head was. He pulled her back and found tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Buff, I'm sorry about him."

"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's it would be mine."

"It is not your fault that Spike died. He chose it so that you could live on and be happy."

"I know… I just miss him so much."

"Look why don't me you Willow, Dawn and Giles all go somewhere, just the five of us, but of course Kennedy would have to tag along,"

"Yeah I guess that would be ok, but just for a day."

"Ok I will tell the rest of them to pack their bags. Then we can decide where to go."

Xander went off to tell everyone about the trip and where they could go. But Buffy already knew where she wanted to go.

A few hours later the whole gang was waiting outside of the mansion talking about where to go when Buffy walked up to everyone.

"Um guys, I want to go back to Sunnydale and put something up in remembrance of… well you know"

"I think that would be a good idea." Giles stated.

"So is that where we are going to go?" Kennedy whined.

"Well you guys can go anywhere you want I just want to go back to Sunnydale,"

"Yeah me too" Willow, Xander and Giles all agreed that they wanted to go back.

A few hours were spent driving to the town that they once called home. They finally arrived and it had become night. Giles got out of the car and set up his sleeping bag next to the crater.

Buffy jumped out of the car and went running in the direction of the destroyed school basement with her sleeping bag in hand. She could still feel his presence even though he wasn't there. She found the spot in which he died and she kneeled before it and she put he sleeping back on top of the spot and drifted off to sleep. Willow and Xander found her and they decided not to say anything except they just put their sleeping bags next to hers and drifted to sleep as she did.

While they slept a huge light enveloped the group and they suddenly disappeared.


End file.
